mortal_infofandomcom-20200215-history
Housing
Player Housing (Beta v.0.8.11.10) from Quick Guide The basics of player housing in Mortal Online are as follows. Currently there are two different types of player houses implemented in the game. These house types are: Type 1 and Type 2 houses. Please note that these houses look the same, the models are place holders to test functionality and server/client performance. When you construct your house, the house will become a Tier 1 house; all houses have a total of three tiers. Houses also have Module slots. A module slot allows you to add an extension to your house. A Tier 1 house has one module slot, a Tier 2 house has two module slots and a Tier 3 house has three module slots. To build a house, you need Tier plan and preferably some friends as constructing a house single-handedly will take a lot of time. A Tier plan can be purchased from house vendors. These vendors also sell Module plans. Once you have acquired your Tier plan, you will find it in your inventory. To find a location suitable for constructing your house, you need to open your inventory and right-click the Tier plan. Doing so will enable the location search. When you are close to a position where it’s possible to build a house, a semi-transparent “ghost model” of a house will appear. Once you have found a suitable location for your house, press ‘R’. The “ghost model” will light up and you will be prompted if you wish to start constructing your house at this location. If you accept the location, you will see the foundation of your house. Please note that you need to be at some distance away from the “ghost model” to place the foundation. If you or someone else is too close to the “ghost model”, you will get a warning. When you have placed the foundation of your house, a chest and a sign will appear at the site. You can store your belongings and materials in the chest; however you are not able to lock the chest until the house is finished. Players who are not the owner of the foundation/house will get globally allowed if they withdraw items from the chest. Depositing items into the chest, will not flag the player. We realize that your friends will get flagged if they accidently place a wrong item in the chest and then need to take it out, but this issue will get resolved when the friends/guild system is implemented. Now it is time for you to gather materials and bring them to your foundation. Depending on which type of house you are constructing, the material groups you need will differ. Information on which material groups and how much of the materials you need to build your house can be found if you read the sign inside the foundation. The resource material you use for each material group will directly affect the quality (durability) of your house. If the house for instance requires “Stone”, you can choose between Calx, Saburra, Granum etc. (If you are unsure about if a certain material will work; try a small amount of it first.) Once you have gathered some or all of the required materials for constructing your house and placed them in the chest, it is time to start building the house. The house building will consume the material in the upper left slot in the chest first, and when it’s finished (or that material is gone) move to the material to the right of the first slot and so on. At any time you can deposit more material in the chest, and as long as there are valid materials in the chest the construction can progress. Building the house works in two ways. As soon as one person, this can be the owner or any other player, steps inside the foundation, he is considered to be “working”, although in a very passive manner. However, it will take a very long time to construct a house by simply standing in it. Please note that this “self build speed” of the house, does not increase if more than one person is standing idle inside the house. To speed up the building process, while inside the foundation press ‘R’, you will then start actively working on your house as well. The more people actively working on your house, the faster the house will be built. When your house is finished the remaining resources will be put inside the chest in your new home. Now it’s time to collect the key to your house from the sign next to the door. You can use your key to lock/unlock the doors of your house as well as your chest. It is also possible to change the locks on your house, should you lose your key. To upgrade your house with a Module plan or new Tier, purchase the necessary plans from a vendor. Approach your house, stand at some distance, open your inventory and right-click the Module or Tier plan that you wish to upgrade your house with. When you wish to upgrade your house with a Tier, you will have to apply the upgrade and then construct it. This means you need to gather new material and then build it. Houses in Mortal Online can be constructed, but they can also be destroyed by other players. The materials you choose to build your house out of will determine how durable your house is. Please note that players attempting to destroy a house single-handedly will be in for several days of grinding. If your house gets demolished, a four day timer starts. During the first two days, the owner of the house is able to loot the ruins of their house. After the first two days have passed, anyone can loot the ruins of the house for the remaining two days. When the four days have passed, the ruin will be removed from the world. (By days we mean real life days, 96 hours or 345,600 seconds). 0 – 48 Hours – Owner can loot the ruins. 48 – 96 hours – Anyone can loot the ruins. 96+ hours – House ruin is removed from the world. If your house has been assaulted by other players, but it has not been completely destroyed you are able to repair it. To repair your house, make sure you have the required materials in your chest, look at your house and press ‘R’. Repairs can also help you improve the durability of your house. If you have built your house of a lower quality material, you can “reconstruct” it with stronger materials. All you have to do is attack your own house and then repair it with stronger material. Trespassing is also integrated in the housing system. Any player, who enters a finished house that they do not own, will become globally allowed. You will not get globally allowed for entering a foundation. The globally allowed flag will persist up to two minutes after leaving a house. Controls quick reference: To start/stop searching for a house location, open your inventory and right-click your Tier plan. To place your foundation, stand at some distance from the “ghost model” and press ‘R’. To construct your house, bring your materials to the chest inside the foundation and simply stand inside the foundation. To begin working press ‘R’. To upgrade your house, stand at some distance from the house; open your inventory and right-click the Tier or Module plan you wish to use.To Unlock/Lock your doors or chest, look at the door or chest, open your inventory and right-click your key. Housing Information from Instruction Booklet for Noobs (beta) Vendors: Fabernum - the second floor above the banker. Meduli - the second floor in the house closest to the harbor. Capital - the second floor in the house up the first flight of stairs and to the far left. Plans Tier 1 House Plans - 500 Gold Coins Tier 2 House Plans - 1,000 Gold Coins Tier 3 House Plans - 2,000 Gold Coins After you have completed a tier 1 house, target your home and right click your tier 2 plan to begin to upgrade your home. (Same process for tier 3) Materials currently needed for each tier: 12500 wood 7500 stone 7500 metal Module A (for T1) - 250 Gold Coins Module B (for T2) - 500 Gold Coins Module C (for T3) - 1,000 Gold Coins Module D (for T3) - ??? Gold Coins After each tier is built, target your house and then right click the module in your inventory. It will be built instantly as long as there is nobody too close to the house. HP of materials Stone: Gabore - 240 hp per 10 Granum - 180 hp per 10 Saburra - 150 hp per 10 Calx - 120 hp per 10 Wood: Ironwood - 900 hp per 10 Blackwood - 500 hp per 10 Brownwood - 430 hp per 10 Dapplewood - 350 hp per 10 Greywood - 280 hp per 10 Firmwood - 200 hp per 10 Whitewood - 125 hp per 10 Spongewood - 80 hp per 10 Metal: Tungsteel - 190hp per 10 Steel - 160 hp per 10 Bron - 130 hp per 10 Silver - 120 hp per 10 Cuprum - 100 hp per 10 Bleck - 100 hp per 10 Gold - 100 hp per 10 Skadite ????????????? Cronite ?????????????? Maalite ?????????????? '' note: Pig Iron, Nyx and Tindremic Messing can not be used''